Markus Manfred
"An eye for an eye and the world goes blind. We won't punish a crime with another crime." Markus is a RK200 #684 842 971 caretaker android. He is the main protagonist of the game. Based on the players choices, Markus can save his kind or fail and die with them. 'Biography' 'Pre-Game' Markus was a gift from Elijah Kamski to Carl Manfred due to a recent accident he suffered. Markus is a prototype, like Connor. Carl treats Markus like a machine at first, but soon develops a relationship and treats Markus like the son he never had. 'Shades of Color' Markus will be walking through the park and sees Zoe run through scaring lots of pigeons to hug a AX400 android. On his way to Bellini paints, he can witness all types of android abuse, like the Hot dog vendor pushing Markus and the busker playing "human only" music. He will eventually recieve a box of paints and leave to go to the bus. On his way back he can run into protestors who rough him up a little when a police stops them. Markus will then leave to take the bus. 'The Painter' Markus will soon get dropped off at Carl's mansion. He will drop off the paints and can activate the android birds if wanted. He will then go to wake up Carl. If Markus was beaten up by the protestors, Carl will notice Markus' clothes. Markus will take him to the bathroom and to his wheelchair. He'll serve Carl breakfast and find something to do. He will have a choice to play chess, play the piano, or read a book. He will then take Carl to the studio. While Carl paints, he will be cleaning. Carl will then let Markus paint. Whatever Markus paints, Carl will tell him to paint from the heart. No matter what Markus paints, Leo will break in and ask for money, and leave whining that Carl prefers Markus over him. 'Broken' Carl and Markus will arrive from a party. Markus will hang Carl's coat up and go to pour him some Scotch Wiskey. They'll then realize the studio lights are on. He can either go alone or with Carl. If he goes without Carl, Carl will go anyways. He'll try to get Leo out, but Leo pushes Markus around. Markus will then break his programming and become deviant. If Markus obeys Carl, Leo will continue roughing Markus up until Carl will have a hear attack. Markus will rush over to confort Carl as he dies, and the police arrive. Leo will blame Markus, as Markus is shot. If Markus ignores Carl and pushes Leo, Leo will be injured, and Carl will crawl to see if he's okay. he'll try to get Markus to run and get out before the police come. The police will then enter and mistake the intruder for Markus. 'From the Dead' Markus will reboot and will examine himself. He will crawl to find compatible legs. Once he has done so, he can get up. He will eventually be grabbed by a deviant named Phileas telling him to go to Jericho, giving him the location. Markus will then crawl through a small space and into a big area. He can run into an android who has a compatible pump regulator that will beg for Markus not to kill. If he refuses, he can find a pump regulator from a dead android. If Markus finds a android head with a working eye and takes it, bodies of dead androids will fall on him. He will crawl out. If an android grabs Markus' new leg, he will have a choice to let it live or kill it. Once Markus has everything, he will climb the slope. He will say his name is Markus, before grabbing a coat and leaving. 'Jericho' Markus will leave a bus and look around the bus stop. He will look for Jericho. He can ask a parked android where Jericho is and they won't answer. If the player looks hard enough, Markus will spot 3 dead bodies along the way. He will then spot the boat. Attempting to walk on the bridge will result in it breaking. Markus will have to get on a crane and jump off of it into Jericho. He will then find a flashlight and will explore Jericho. Markus will then enter the breaker room. He will fall off a catwalk into Jericho and will be greeted by Simon. 'Time to Decide' Markus will talk to everyone in Jericho when North will recommend go seeing Lucy. The androids will then leave. When exploring Jericho, he can talk to a damaged (Indesipherable) 420, a dying android, North, and Josh. Once Markus examines Cyberlife crates and talks to Lucy, he'll hatch a plan to Simon. 'Spare Parts' Markus will go with North, Simon, and Josh to hunt for spare parts. He will follow North when North stops him, and they start climbing on the crates. Markus will then have a choice to Follow North or Simon. They both are gonna lead to Markus nuetralizing a drone. If Markus fails to break it, Jericho will be disappointed. The group will then go to gather spare parts. A GJ500 android named John. a human guard named Mike will soon approach. If Markus does anything but kill Mike or hide with John, John will alert Mike and the group will leave without enough parts. But if Markus does hide or kill John, they will finish packing up. Once Markus opens a crate with 3 androids, he will have a choice to free them. Freeing the androids will impress Jericho. Once Markus and the 3 decide it's time to go, John will ask to join. If Markus says John cannot come with him or let's him come and chooses to leave, the 4 (5, or 8) will return to Jericho with full bags. If he goes to grab a key and is spotted, the 5 (or 8) will try to run away. The 3 androids, if brought, will make it, but John will be jumped by a German shepard. If Markus goes back to save him, John will be killed and Markus will be injured and lose his bag. If he ignores John and runs, John will be killed and the 4 or 7 will return with full bags. If he gets the key successfully, the 5 or 8 will return with a whole truckload. 'The Stratford Tower' Markus will look around the bus stop and witness android abuse before returning to Jericho and hatching a plan to North. He will go to the Stratford Tower and trick the human supervisor and gain access. He will go to the bathroom and change his outfit into a WM400 android. He will then convert a WM400, take his card, and let North in through the fire escape. He will then enter a server room. If Markus forgets to lock the door, a Stratford electrician will enter in and ask them what they're doing. Either Markus or North will knock him out before leaving the floor. They will then enter a room and call an elevator that holds Simon and Josh. They will then run into 2 guards. If Markus chooses to assault and fails the assault or shoots the guard calling central, Simon will be shot. They will then enter the broadcasting room and will record their message, after deciding a broadcast operator's demise. If Markus done everything correctly, the 4 will jump. However, if Markus fails something, the SWAT team will break in and shoot at Simon. Simon will then not be able to move nor' make the jump. If Markus fails to save Simon, saves him but shoots him on the rooftop, or leaves him, Simon will be killed and only 3 will jump. If Simon is saved, however, he will squat inside a crate. 'Capitol Park' Either Markus or Simon will interrupt North and Josh's arguing. Markus will then head to the Capitol Park to free androids in a Cyberlife Store with North. He can either succeed, which leads to Markus deciding Officer Chris Miller's fate along with another cop. If Markus' infiltration was unsuccessful, the 2 will return to Jericho. 'Freedom March' Markus will talk to North. Markus can then hide his past or share it. If Markus leaves North, Nirth will dislike it. If Markus asks about North's past, North will either leave or share memories. If Simon survived, Markus will meet up with him and hug him. The 3 or 4 will then march. The police will then intervene. If Markus listens to Josh, he will stand his ground and then sacrifice himself. Markus can then be murdered by the Police or saved by John or Simon because they sacrificed their lives to save Markus. If Markus listens to North, they will charge the police. Markus will have little points to kill them or spare them. If Markus wins the fight, the police will have been murdered. If Markus fails the QTEs, however, he will be knocked down and can either kill himself, get killed by the police, or get saved by John or Simon because they sacrificed their lives to save Markus. If Markus listens to Simon/ The Police Leader, the Police will fire nonetheless and kill some of the androids fleeing the march. 'Crossroads' Markus will talk to Kara in this chapter, and then will be in a meeting with Josh, North, and Simon, if still alive. If Markus' relationship with Jericho is unpopular, the members of Jericho will exile him. Connor will then intervene. Markus will attempt to convince him. Connor can then become deviant or remain machine. If Connor remains a machine, Markus will run into him later in the chapter. Markus will knock him down. If Markus is unable to reach the gun in time, Connor will take it out of his hands and shoot him in the head. However, if Markus reaches the gun, Connor will be unable to grab it, and will be shot in the head. If Connor becomes deviant, he will join North, and will take Markus' place in blowing up Jericho if he dies. On the end, If Markus fails to save North, Connor will save him. However, if he succeeds, Connor will back him up and save Markus and North. Don't think Markus can't die in this chapter. He can be killed going the wrong way, running out of time, saving androids, and defeating soldiers or Connor. 'Night of the Soul' Markus will visit Carl or his grave and talk to him/it. He will leave, and Carl can have died of a heart attack. Markus will then return to the abandoned chruch and will decide Connor's fate, apologize to Kara, and talk to North, Simon, and Josh, if they are alive. He will then make his choice. If Jericho wasn't attacked, he'll go straight to making his choice. 'Battle for Detroit' 'Markus Revolution' Markus will charge a barricade and can possibly get wounded. While fighting, Josh will be killed no matter what, and Simon + North can optionally be killed. If Markus is badly wounded, North or Simon will offer their heart to Markus. If Markus' revolution fails, he'll be in a store with North or will be alone, and can either be killed by soldiers, themselves, or Connor. If Markus' revolution is successful, he'll fight soldiers or Connor off. Getting killed will lead to the revolution failing. If He does win, he'll speak to his people with North (If Alive), Simon (If alive), and Connor (If deviant and alive). He can then either finish his speech alive or be murdered by Connor. 'Markus March' Markus will march and build a barricade. Perkins will then want to negotiate. If Markus accepts his deal, everyone will be killed by Perkins, along with Markus and North. If Markus declines it, it will lead to the rest of the march. If Markus fails to save his people, either North will take a bullet for him or Markus will be shot. If North takes a bullet for him or he saves his people, the remaining deviants will be cornered. If Markus does nothing, doesn't detonate the bomb, or sacrifices himself, Markus and his people will be killed. However, if he kisses North or sings, the androids will be spared. Markus will then talk with North (if alive), Simon (if alive), Josh (if alive), and Connor (If alive and deviant). He can either finish his speech alive or be murdered by Connor. If the bomb is detonated, the androids will be spared and saved, and Markus will shout "WE! ARE! FREE!" as Detroit burns. 'Credits Scene' Markus only has 1 credit scene, which is if he was exiled from Jericho. He will look over at Jericho, clenching his fist in anger. 'Deaths' 'Broken' *Police Officer #5145 Markus will be shot nonetheless, whether Leo is hurt or Carl is dead, hence' the name "From the Dead". 'Freedom March' *Police (Optional) If Markus sacrifices himself but no one saves him, the Police will shoot him. If Markus fails the fight against the police and doesn't shoot himself, and no one saves him, the police will shoot him. *Himself (Optional) If Markus fails the fight against the police, he can kill himself in sorrow. 'Crossroads' *Soldiers (Optional) If Markus tries to save 2 androids but fails, he'll die. If Markus goes the wrong way or runs out of time, he'll be shot. If Markus is wounded and does nothing when soldiers approach him, the soldiers will kill him. If Markus saves Josh but fails and Josh is hostile, the soldier will kill him as well. If Markus fails the fight against the soldiers in the hold, Markus will be killed. *Richard J. Perkins (Optional) If Markus fails to save North and instead takes her place, Perkins will shoot him. *Connor (Optional) If Markus fails to get the gun, Connor will steal it and shoot him with it. 'Battle for Detroit' 'Markus Demonstration' *Richard J. Perkins (Optional) If Markus accepts his deal, He'll shoot Markus in the head. *Soldiers (Optional) If Markus fails to save his people, Markus will die. If Markus does nothing or doesn't detonate the bomb, they'll shoot and kill Markus. *Himself (Optional) If Markus chooses "sacrifice", he'll light himself on fire and kill himself. *Connor (Optional) If Connor doesn't reach the stone in time, Markus will be shot by Connor. If Connor is in the crowd, remained a machine, and chose to shoot, Markus will be killed. 'Markus Revolution' *Soldiers (Optional) If Markus gets shot too many times, he'll die. If Markus fails the fight trying to kill the police, they will shoot him. If Markus surrenders, he'll be killed. *Himself (Optional) While in the Cyberlife Store, Markus can kill himself if Connor isn't coming. *Connor (Optional) If Markus loses the fight or Connor wins the fight Markus will be killed by him. If Connor chooses to shoot Markus, Markus will be shot. If Connor doesn't reach the stone in time, Markus will be shot by Connor. 'Character' 'Appearance' Markus wears a grey short-sleeved jacket with a blue triangle over a black shirt, with black pants and a armband. That is only one outfit, though. *'Interior: '''Black shirt, black pants *'Damaged: damaged wet black shirt, wet damaged black pants, lack of eye. *'Coat: '''VETA coat over long-sleeved V neck with black pants. *'Suit: 'Black suit with white shirt, black pants, dark brown jacket. *'Utility: 'Black and yellow suit with blue triangles and name tags reading "WM400", blue pants, blue hat. *'Infiltration: 'Grey and blue sweater with black backpack holding pipe, black pants. *'Freedom March: 'Blue and black short-sleeved sweater covering long-sleeved white shirt, black pants. *'Final: 'Tan Jacket and grey jacket covering white shirt, black pants. Markus has green eyes until From the dead, which then he has a green one and a blue one. He has black, short hair. 'Personality Markus is a revolutionary leader, who can either be hostile or friendly to the people of Jericho. He is respectable to Carl, and has a father-son relationship. 'Gallery' ' Markus.png|Markus' android uniform. InteriorMarkus.png|Interior Markus. BrokenMarkus.png|Scrapped Markus. MarkusCoat.png|Markus' Jericho outfit. SuitMarkus.png|Markus in a suit. UtilityMarkus.png|Markus' WM400 disguise. MarkusFreedomMarch.png|Markus' Freedom March oufit. MarkusFinal.png|Markus' final outfit. MarkusKamskiEnding.jpg|Markus from the Kamski Ending. ' Category:Jericho Category:Android Category:Deviant Category:Characters